Changing Paths
by Ob1MegOb1
Summary: *Updated* Its been almost three years since the car accident that set the Host Club on a series of events that ultimately ended in tragedy. Kyoya Ootori still continues his new path of self discovery in his second year of college with friends old and new. Where will his path eventually lead? Sequel to New Beginnings and Sudden Endings.


Changing Paths

Ob1MegOb1

*Updated: I know I know this is my third update for this story. I seriously went to the drawing board with this one because I saw no defined path ahead and really struggled. I thought updating one of the chapters would help but it didn't. So like I said went back to the drawing board and even renamed the story. Fresh slate. Now, this chapter will feel familiar but everything after that will most likely be different. That being said if you started with me hopefully the fresh slate is good. If you are new…welcome….and you can basically ignore this message lol…

Author's Note: Hello everyone! First I need to start with, if you haven't read my other Ouran story New Beginnings and Sudden Endings you need to do so first! Otherwise you might be confused about the events and characters in this story. I am so excited to be starting this sequel and I look forward to continuing the story started in New Beginnings and Sudden Endings! There will be several new OC's in this story as well as my original OC from New Beginnings and Sudden Endings Renae. I sent this story a year after the ending of my last story just so that we could make sure all the members of the Host Club were present in college and could share their experiences with each other. This first chapter is meant to be an introduction and a setting up of where everybody is at. Especially the newly formed friendship between Renae and Kyoya. Enjoy the first chapter!

* * *

Chapter 1

Kyoya Ootori slowly woke up to the sound of his phone going off. He looked at the clock which read 6:00 a.m. and he groaned. "No," he muttered, "it's too early." He had been up all night preparing for his second-year classes and had gone to bed much too late. And yet the phone continued to ring and ring. Why didn't she get a clue and just go to class without him?

"Kyoya," his roommate for the last year Ren said from his bed, "I swear to God if you don't answer that phone I will kill you and then her."

"I still have two hours I don't know why she is here so early," Kyoya groaned.

"It might have to do with the fact that you two walk to school instead of taking a car like normal people." Kyoya paused at that knowing all to well why they didn't take a car to campus. Technically so did Ren but he had probably forgotten after being so rudely awakened himself. He didn't get in cars anymore unless it was a longer trip. One of the ever remaining remnants of the accident from two years ago. "Besides you know if you don't answer the phone what will happen next," Ren said knowingly.

And then before they knew it somebody was pounding on the door. "Go away!" Kyoya shouted throwing his pillow at the door as the door unlocked and she came in.

"Geez," she said picking up the pillow, "how immature are you Kyoya? If you want to get to class on time..."

"I'll be fine," Kyoya said, "I seriously got better about needing less time to get ready in the morning with the specialist over the summer."

"Yeah, but if you get to class with one minute to spare then you won't be able to go through procedural routines before class starts meaning you won't get your first 10 minutes of notes—-"

"Yes Renae I am aware," he said irritably. He continued to lay on his side ignoring her. He had meant Renae a little over a year ago in America when he and Tamaki had gone to surprise Haruhi at her abroad program. She was a singer here for a music and voice degree. On the side, though she was doing a business minor as well. She wanted to be knowledgeable about the business side of the music industry. Which he gave her a lot of credit for.

She had been Tamaki's friend growing up in France and every morning when they went through this routine…he felt this was Tamaki's way of getting back at him from the grave. No wonder they had been friends. And he had thought music had been their connecting factor…he used to be able to read people like a book. He still could technically…but sometimes it was like pages were missing when he did.

"Fine then I guess you don't need this then," she said oh so annoyingly. She held his favorite coffee in front of him the aroma filling the room. He slowly turned over eying it and realizing the evil look she had on her face right now.

"Lucky bastard," Ren said from his bed, "and why aren't you dating this girl yet?"

"Good morning Ren," she said, "sorry for the disturbance."

"Oh you know after a year of this I am used to it, unfortunately. Seriously though Kyoya we can't go through another year of it. You just need to suck it up, man." Kyoya sighed sitting up and snatching the coffee from her. He kept the blanket draped around his shoulders so that he wasn't too inappropriate in front of their female guest.

"Seriously Renae you're not my therapist or doctor," he said irritably sipping the coffee, "my well being is not your concern."

"That may be so but as your friend, I feel obligated. I don't need you moping around because you're not meeting your goals. I got to hear too much about how you used to be. Successful but upset with yourself and stuck in your position. You're the one not wanting to take ten steps back isn't that right?" Damn her…damn Tamaki for telling her anything about him. It was emotional blackmail because he barely remembered those moments himself after the accident.

"Can I please have 10 minutes Renae," he groaned.

"Of course," she said smiling, "I'll be downstairs." And just like that, she was out. Far too easy.

"Someday you need to find out how she manages to get into an exclusive boys dorm and how she has a key for our room," Ren said. He sat up in his bed, his black hair falling in front of his eyes. "Well, I won't be able to go back to sleep now." Kyoya motioned to the table beside Ren's bed and Ren's eyes widened at the cup of coffee that had been left there. "God forget everything I said she is a saint. Seriously man what is up with that?"

"We are just friends," Kyoya said annoyedly, "nothing more. And right now I need to go through my mental checklist so I need you to stop talking."

"Sorry," Ren said sipping his coffee. Ren was a good roommate but he had his annoyances too. Fortunately, he was the son of a wealthy businessman so those annoyances were bearable for him. This would be the point when Renae, Tamaki, or Haruhi would have regaled him for that not being true. But right now he needed to focus on his morning routine before Renae stormed back up there.

* * *

(30 minutes later…)

She was going to be mad when he got out there. Ten minutes ended up being 30. Someday he would need to learn to go to sleep earlier. But that meant turning the obsessive mind off which he had never been good about. But his doctor had also advised it over the break. His cognitive functions would improve if he allowed his mind to rest as well. That had led to a collapse two years ago…and a breakdown last year.

He paused as he grabbed his things. They all wanted to avoid that. Every time he thought he had a handle on things it seemed like he took a hundred steps back. It had caused him to be isolated at the beginning of the year. Luckily Ren had been pretty good about everything going on with him. Him being a blank slate helped also. He didn't have any preconceptions going in.

And Renae well…was just like Tamaki. Actually, she was worse. Far more persistent and stubborn then Tamaki if that was possible. He had chased Tamaki away for a short while because of his behavior. But not her. She was sensible, understanding, annoying also but pleasantly grounded as well. That breakdown last year had hurt a lot of people. His PTSD had made him pull away and very mean towards everybody. It had been a very bad period driving most everybody away. There had been days he had hurt her…and yet she still came back the next day. A conundrum if there was one.

And this routine had become so depended on despite his chagrin. Some days were quieter than others depending on whether they argued or not but that probably wouldn't happen today. It was the first day of the new year. She no doubt was going to pepper him with a lot of questions. But as he walked outside he could see her leaning up against the wall surrounding his dorm. She had her eyes closed but he knew she wasn't asleep. Her fingers were tapping her cup in a rhythm. She was going through a song in her head.

On top of being an incredible singer, she was also praised as an amazing songwriter. She had quickly risen the ranks in the music program and gaining the admiration of the vocal coach. They simply called her Madame and she was a tough person to impress. But she saw something in Renae and often provided extra lessons and instruction time for her. The first year of college had only provided one music competition and Renae had blown them away. But now the second year became harder. More competitions, program opportunities, and the second, third, and fourth-year college students competed against each other. On top of her business classes, she had a full plate on her hands. It impressed him with how she had been able to manage that…on top of him some days.

He chuckled softly, "So whose zoned out now?"

She jolted up shaking her head, "Sorry about that." But then she looked at her watch, "Geez well no wonder Kyoya that was 30 minutes, not 10!"

"Yes well shampoo was like a foreign object to me today," he said evenly.

She glared at him never knowing if he was kidding about these things or not. Something he enjoyed still being able to hold over her. "Seriously?" He did that famous grin and she rolled her eyes, "That's not funny Kyoya."

"I maintain Renae that you are not my doctor so I don't know why you care," he said walking away from her. "I have a whole staff for that you know."

"Who said I'm worried about you?" she said sarcastically. "Maybe I just enjoy the company while walking to school," she said simply. He smiled knowing that was anything but the reason why. In fact, he never quite understood the reason why even now. It was one thing his usually attentive mind hadn't quite picked up yet. For the longest time, he truly thought the only reason she hung around him was that connection to Tamaki. But in the end that wasn't it…there was something else.

"So any new developments over the summer?" she asked simply. She always had a nice way of addressing the issues he had faced since the accident.

"Writing is still a problem," he said softly, "I will have to continue the shorthand method."

She nodded her head sadly, "What about typing?"

"Typing is not," he said, "I think maybe its because I was on my laptop all the time before that helped with that. Was more in my muscle memory…even though I remember writing notes like a fiend."

She sighed, "Anymore attacks?"

"No thankfully," he said softly. "That was the last thing I needed was for one to develop at home."

"And your memory recollection?" she asked again.

"Same as always," he said softly, "slow going. Might as well not be there."

"I'm sorry Kyoya," she said quickly.

"I'm not," he said turning on her. "One of the things I told myself when coming here is that it was time to move forward. Create a new path and stop dwelling in before. Or try to at least." No matter how much he tried to push the past behind him…it always seemed to rear its head with a vengeance.

She nodded her head, "I understand. Truly I do." And he nodded his head continuing to walk forward now with him.

"So enough about me Miss Nosey," he said, "How was your break? When you weren't calling to check in."

"Fine," she said, "I had a lot of time to myself since my parents are moving back to the U.S." He stopped in his tracks as she said that.

"Your parents are moving back?" he had heard nothing about this before now. Then again their conversations had always seemed to revolve around him. Something he hoped to rectify this year. He could easily find information on what was going on with her. But he also just enjoyed talking to her…like a normal person for once. But times like this was when he wished he was still that person who looked into people whether they liked it or not.

"Yeah," she said quickly, "my father's job just doesn't cease to uproot the family."

"So are you—?" he asked cautiously.

She looked at him eyebrow raised, "Is that concern I hear Kyoya?"

His gaze cooled as she said that, "Of course not because I know your answer already." He continued walking, "I just wanted to hear you say it. You have no intention of going back with them because you're an adult and you're tired of uprooting your life. Besides you love the college and you love your vocal coach and you don't want to lose that." And then he had moments like that where his old self-came out making her pause.

She shook her head catching up to him, "On point as always."

"I try," he said smiling.

"You forgot to add that I have friends here," she said, "Mei, Ren, you, and a couple of others."

"Ah," he said sighing knowing this was going to come up, "you mean to add Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru."

She stopped looking at him, surprise on her features. Two for two today. "But how did you know?"

"I looked at the new students enrolling this year," he said simply, "to see if there were any new networking possibilities coming into the college." She sighed…of course. "My big question is how you knew they were enrolling this year?" Although he already kind of knew the answer to this question.

"Well its pretty easy when you keep in touch with them," she said almost a little irritably, "and I also went to their commencement as well." Yeah, he remembered that all too fondly. She had been mad with him for choosing not to go. But that was a step back…he had put Ouran behind him. She and him often clashed due when his practical nature and her sometimes spirited one decided to come out full-fledged…but then again…it wasn't the first time he had encountered that.

They finally arrived on campus but they still had an hour before their first class much to Kyoya's irritation. "Well we might as well get something to eat," Renae said simply.

"And if I'm not hungry?" he said never really having much of an appetite in the morning as of late.

She reached into her bag pulling out the morning paper, "Then you can read your paper and watch me eat I don't really care." He sighed…taking the paper from her as they both took a seat at their favorite cafe. She pulled out her phone checking a few things as he read the business section.

They both jolted a little bit as Ren suddenly appeared plopping himself on the table. Kyoya wondered if he had decided to walk as it was earlier than usual for him to get a ride to class. Ren while diligent in most things…was usually rushing into his morning class at the last minute. Just like him, …he wasn't a morning person. Even with plenty of sleep.

"Ren geez," Renae said grabbing her coffee before it fell. Luckily Kyoya's hadn't even moved. Lucky in that he probably wouldn't have caught if it had. His motor functions were so up and down over the past few years. Some days better than others.

"I hate you, Renae," Ren groaned his head slumped on the table, "I could have slept for another hour. But no…"

"Blame your roommate for that not me," she said teasingly.

"Fine," he said turning back to Kyoya, "If you insist on walking to school fine it means you have to get up early. Stop dragging the rest of us down with you." Kyoya just smiled at his friend's moaning and Renae couldn't help but smile also.

"Uh oh," a new voice said joining them and Renae smiled to see her roommate Mei come to join them. Mei was a bright and bubbly personality as well. Her and Renae clicked almost immediately as roommates last year. Mei was a fashion major and as of late Renae's personal stylist, especially around competition time. He couldn't help but wonder if she and the twins were going to immediately click if they ever met. Scratch that…when they met. Knowing that lot it was only a matter of time. "I see somebody didn't get up on time," Mei said laughing.

"Gah, how do you stand it?" Ren said, "how does she waking you up early not drive you crazy?"

"I invested in a good pair of earplugs a long time ago," she said jokingly.

"You guys are all wimps," Renae teased. "God forbid you have jobs later in life that require you stay up late or get up early."

"Honestly I don't have a problem with it," Mei said nonchalantly, "In the meantime Ren," she said playfully, "I can recommend the earplugs if you like."

"I would just rather my roommate learn to have the same courtesy and that he add an extra lock to our door. I still don't understand how you get into the boy's dorm for one and also get into our room."

"Oh now that's my little secret," Renae said smiling. She turned as her phone rang and smiled, "Lucky for me I just may have somebody who shares my love of getting up early this year. I need to get to class I will see you all later."

"Bye," Ren and Mei said together.

"Meet you at the courtyard after your last class?" she asked Kyoya and he nodded his head. With that, she walked away answering her phone. Kyoya watched her go and he knew right away who she was talking to. And he couldn't help but wonder if this was going to change things…having them here. He was actually surprised they hadn't reared their heads yet. Then again Haruhi had always been like him on the Host Club….more sensible.

He and Ren finally made their way to class since they had their first class together. He took a deep breath before entering. Another step forward…and a new year begins.

* * *

(Later that afternoon)

He was waiting…and waiting. Meet me at the courtyard Kyoya…I'll see you after class Kyoya. And he didn't even need three guesses to know where she was. Honestly, he could walk back to the dorm without her…at the same time if she was where he thought he didn't want her walking back home after dark. So he gathered his things and headed to the studio where her vocal coach and her met for their sessions. It was a small studio theater and he knew that they would not be bothered whatsoever by him taking a seat in the audience to wait for her.

As he was walking a small shiver went down his spine. In the distance, he could hear voices he recognized all too well. Even though it had been a year since he heard him.

"That class is so dull and it's only the first day," a very disgruntled Hikaru was complaining. "How the hell are we going to survive a whole semester?"

"Oh, you'll figure it out somehow," Haruhi muttered. Kyoya kept walking but he could see in his peripheral where they were at. Haruhi's hair had grown to what many would consider now a normal ladylike length. Even though her attire was still modest and down to earth…just like always. The twins had barely changed either except for the fact that it looked Hikaru had dyed his hair darker to distinguish himself from Kaoru. Why didn't that surprise him?

He kept walking turning from them for now. He had the feeling he would be seeing a lot more of them this year…he didn't need to bother them now. Besides, …they had all moved on a while ago…haddon't they?

He finally made his way to the theater slowly making his way in. Madame was really hitting something home with her but it still didn't keep Renae from glancing up. Her eyes widened as she realized it was him glancing at the clock and then shrugging at him sheepishly. He waved her off signaling it was alright. He then made his way over to a seat and pulled out his laptop to get a head start on some work.

It took her about five minutes but finally, Madame came to a stop turning towards the audience an annoyed but playful look on her face. She was a tall, thin, angled woman who carried herself very proper although her attitude tended to be the opposite most of the time. "Is that the clattering of keys I hear in my auditorium Mr. Ootori?" she said jokingly.

"Why it is Madame," he said putting on his usual charm which Renae rolled her eyes at. "And how was your summer?"

"Oh, marvelous my dear simply marvelous. Now is it possible," she said leaning forward, "That you could keep that…racket…to a minimum please?"

"You know I always do Madame," he said smiling, "the last thing I would want to is to disturb the artistic process."

"Hmmm," she said turning from him, "nice to see you haven't lost your wit over the summer Mr. Ootori. Alright Dinea from the top," she said turning back to Renae. And in turn, he returned back to his own work.

They were working on a classical piece of music which he could tell was testing her even on this first day. She had decided to go into classical training and Madame believed she had the ability to be. But it hadn't made her shut down. In fact, she often grinned saying she enjoyed the challenge. Even if it did drive her mad sometimes. Eventually, Madame finally stopped and they were able to grab their things and start heading out.

"Sorry about that," Renae said as they began their trek back to their dorms. As they stepped outside it had gotten dark just as he thought. Which made him glad that she wouldn't be walking back alone. "I guess time got away from us," she said sheepishly.

He chuckled, "Its nothing new Renae and it was fine. I got a good start on my schoolwork thanks to it so no harm done." She turned on him now walking and talking to him walking backwards.

"Truly though I do appreciate it," she said smiling. "So how did your first day go?"

"Habitual as always," he said sighing. "Syllabus, icebreaker, introductions that in the grand scheme of things have no bearing. Thankfully I did my research on the instructors."

She laughed, "Why am I not surprised? She said, "You know most students love this time of year when there is nothing to do yet."

"They had all summer for that," he muttered. "Now is the time for working."

She nodded her head, " I can agree with that. Madame picked up like I hadn't been gone at all. We already have a competition in a couple of weeks. It will help to place us and to see who will be the main singers going to competitions." She grinned to herself, "It would be a coup if a 2nd year was able to make the official team. Trying not to get too ahead of myself though. There are some very talented upperclassmen this year."

"You are certainly capable," he said simply. Her eyes looked at him and he couldn't help but notice a weird look cross over them.

"You think so?" she said softly.

"Of course," he once again said simply. She almost looked embarrassed by the compliment though. Where had that come from? Time to break the awkwardness, "So how are your theory classes going?"

"Draining the creative process out of it,' she sighed, "even though some of the professors aren't bad."

"I feel like I need to say something," Kyoya said, "But I know that we have had this conversation before."

"You know I understand why we need it," she said rolling her eyes, "But the professors could at least pretend to have some enthusiasm. Not like they are having the life sucked out of them for teaching us this." He smiled at that…well maybe they did have that in common.

He turned his phone ringing. Jasmine chuckled, "Three guesses who that is."

He answered his father and gave him a brief rundown of the day. He was checking in…which felt weird to him. But also felt irritating because he didn't need to be checked up on him anymore. But he knew why he did. And looking over at Renae she understood also. Eventually he hung up with his father and they returned back to their walking. "My father sends his regards,' Kyoya finally said. His father had never really commented on his friendship with Renae. Other than she showed a lot of fortitude when she came to see him every day during his breakdown period. Not even his own family had shown that amount of consistency with him and they knew it. But he knew his father…he didn't see any advantage to their friendship. She was an entertainer what did she have to offer.

His father didn't understand that she may not have much value for the business in his eyes. But to him personally, that was a different story. She kept him grounded and focused. And she kept him together…even when he was falling apart.

Finally, they came to her dorm and she turned toward him. "Well I'm glad your first day went well," she said coming forward and he paused a little as she hugged him. "To a better year," she said smiling and then went up the stairs to her dorm. He watched her go sighing. Such a pain sometimes…but then again it was all worthwhile in the end.

Her benefit was not one of business but of a personal gain for him. She hadn't known him before the accident…not truly at least. She didn't have any preconceptions when it came to him. And if she did…well she wasn't like the others. As a person she wanted him to be successful in what he wanted to do. She constantly spoke of his goals but never articulated those goals…because she respected that they were his if that made any sense. It was hard going into a business where everybody knew you…and the expectations of that. She was so far away from that. And yet not. She kept up with all his business talk and actually showed an interest…the medical side as well. He hadn't met somebody like that since…and he stopped walking. Tamaki. Granted she wasn't as…emotional as Tamaki. She had an intellect he respected all too much. And some days he wondered what she thought of this friendship also.

His path was still the same….his picture hadn't changed. Although he painted outside the frame through his relationship with her and others he still knew where he would be going. Working with his family company. Running the company or a part of it. "Well," he said grinning, "its only a matter of time." That's what he thought to himself. It was the only path he knew…and it would be the one he clung to for now.

* * *

TBC

Please Please Please Review!


End file.
